shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marikim
Marikim is the het ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lê Chiến Kim from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Marinette and Kim are friends who have known each other since at least the previous school year, from being in the same class. They have very little interaction with each other outside of school, but there are times when both of them take part in some of the group activities, as well as a few kinds of group get togethers with the rest of their classmates. Like most Parisians, Kim supports Ladybug and hopes that he can be a superhero like her and Cat Noir, having no idea that she is in fact one of his classmates. Season One Season Two In "Syren", Kim, Marinette and their friends go to see the film, Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Sharks 3, together as a group up until Paris is flooded by the titled villain, in which forces them to seek higher group on top of the theatre's roof. Thinking that it won't be dangerous, Kim drives into the water to have a swim and encourages the others to join in, all while being unaware that he is Syren's main target, shortly after Syren drags Kim under the water Marinette makes everyone believe that she is heading out to find help in their make shift boat, so she can find a quite place to transform. Ladybug makes Kim her main priority before she goes after Syren's akuma. After her first attempt to save Kim failed, her Lucky Charm send her to Master Fu so she and Cat Noir can have a much fair advantage in Syren's underwater element, with their aquatic forms and abilities. While Aqua Chat Noir kept Syren distracted, Aqua Ladybug attends to Kim who tells her where she can find the akuma before giving him an air breather, so he can breath outside the bubble when she gets Kim to safety. Season Three In "Party Crasher", Marinette would tell and Kim and the boys were up to something and had tried to call each one of them, including Adrien, to see if her suspicions are right. When the cat is away in Japan for fashion week, Kim and the rest of their male friends would want to show Adrien a good time; and because it is a boy-only part party Marinette disguises herself as one to get in. Shortly after Ladybug and her called upon allies get captured by the titled villain and were about to be sent off to Hawk Moth, Kim, as his new alter ego through the Monkey Miraculous, King Monkey, saves them before he and the others follow Ladybug's lead so they and the other heroes can defeat the disco-themed villain as a team. Afterwards, even though it wasn't seen on screen, there is a chance that she might have become aware of King Monkey's true identity when Kim returned the Monkey Miraculous after Ladybug thanks him for his help. Fanon While the two have little interaction with each other outside of school, aside from doing a few fun activities with the rest of their fellow classmates in the series, it hasn't stop fans from shipping them together. Since Timetagger reveals that during the time of their adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir have assembled a team of fellow Miraculous holders, that might have Kim as one of its members. On AO3, they have about 26 fanfics about the two of them. 17 about the lovers side of the ship, while the friendship side of it has only 9 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Marinette/L. C. Kim on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : on the Navigation